


There Is No Way!

by Inanana



Series: There is no way! A Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader Fic. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Aged up characters, Alisa Haiba/Yaku Morisuke - Freeform, Attempt at humour, Café, F/M, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou/Fem!Reader - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader - Freeform, Kuroo/Reader - Freeform, Mentions!Alisa Haiba/Yaku Morisuke, Pining, Reader/Kuroo - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life, courting, fem!reader - Freeform, rawr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanana/pseuds/Inanana
Summary: “Be a girlfriend but don’t fall in love! Why? Because  if you don’t, you get the chance to win a reward of up to 50,000 yen!”“Hmph. How stupid,” You chuckle, staring at the flyer stapled against the wooden post along the sides of the street. It’s big, bold and fancy-written letters manage to catch your eye like it did with that insane reward amount but you laugh it off as ‘silly’, tucking your hands inside the thresholds of the pockets of your jacket. “Who would ever apply for something like that?”
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: There is no way! A Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader Fic. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062266
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	There Is No Way!

**Author's Note:**

> I am a simp for Kuroo and no one can stop me from writing a fic about him. Anyways this is part one of a series 😺

_  
“Be a girlfriend but don’t fall in love! Why? Because if you don’t, you get the chance to win a reward of up to 50,000 yen!”_

“Hmph. How stupid,” You chuckle, staring at the flyer stapled against the wooden post along the sides of the street. It’s big, bold and fancy-written letters manage to catch your eye like it did with that insane reward amount but you laugh it off as ‘silly’, tucking your hands inside the thresholds of the pockets of your jacket. “Who would ever apply for something like that?”

-

_“If you don’t fall in love with these boys, you win an award of up to 50,000 yen!”_

Those are the first words that manage to reach your ears as you enter the space of your shared home, taking off your shoes to let your sock-covered feet feel the polished and hardened wooden floor. Settling aside your coat on the rack by the entrance, you slide open the door leading to the living room, letting an inevitable sigh slip past your lips.

“I’m home..”

“Goodie!” Your roommate cheers, already up on her feet to greet you with a cheery but nervous smile on her face. There’s a phone held between her slender fingers, your eyes lingering on it slightly longer in curiosity before you break away without questioning anything, making your way towards the kitchen with idle small talk.

“So what have you been up to?”

Alisa giggles, switching back and forth between thumbing the phone and eyeing the flat screen tv. “Oh nothing...er- well, so I heard this commercial on tv the moment you came in.”

“Hmm?” The door of refrigerator is pulled open, followed by the sound of a hand rummaging inside the confinements of the cool box. Meanwhile, Alisa continues to speak.

“And it’s like you be this person’s girlfriend for a month and like..” Back straightening, you stuff a cookie into your mouth.

“And like?”

“Like so like so you’re this person’s “girlfriend”” She does a double air quote, nearly dropping the phone in her hand. Her clumsy and jittery performance in front of you has got you raising a brow and you lean against the counter to watch her show of explanation.

“-For a month right and like if you don’t fall in love with the person within a month, you get to win 50k yen. The prize money sounded great so I decided to inquire for more details...”

She’s quickly interrupted by the enthralling laughter that escapes your mouth, boisterous laughing enough to make your shoulders shake vigorously and your stomach to start hurting at the sides. You’re trying your best to hold it in, but the idea gets to you so bad that every time you think you’ve gotten a hold of yourself, you’re back to laughing like your life depended on it, with Alisa stuttering out her own meek one in reply.

“You-You..” You managed to wheeze out, struggling to regain your breath as you begin to stuff in another cookie. “Don’t tell me you applied for that commercial or whatever. That’s just plain dumb and desperate. Like c’mon, you already have Yaku-san. A good guy like him isn’t enough to make you feel good?”

“No..er-well,” Alisa stiffens. “I didn’t apply for it-“

“So why’d you ask details?” Your quick to butt in, cheeks stuffed with cookie as you shove in another one, giving no care for the crumbs that stay at the corners of your mouth. “That’s pretty dumb if you didn’t apply. It’s like giving those people false hop-“

“I applied...you.”

The news hits home in a split second, setting itself inside your mushy brain and you could feel your breath hitch against the back of your throat as an immediate response. The world around you has come to a silence with the news fully sinking in and your eyes go wide almost at once, fingers no longer finding it in themselves to hold onto the cookie to be placed inside the comforts of your mouth.

Alisa stands frozen in front of you with a nervous but sheepish look in her eyes, half-expecting you to blow up yet you simply put the container of cookies down on the side, dusting the crumbs from your fingers away to swallow down what remained of cookie mush inside your mouth.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Is the first thing that pops right out of you, a snort following in pursuit. You lift a cookie to your lips. “Nice joke, Alisa but you’re not gonna be fooling me this time,” Taking a bite, you flail the snack around. “Personally, I think you could’ve gone with something better to scare me like that but this was a very strong effort. Close to a heart attack I’ll almost say.”

  
“Well the thing is,” She’s scratching the back of her head with a nervous chuckle, balancing on the balls of her feet before staring at you right in the eye. “I’m not joking.”

Your movements freeze once again, as you meet her gaze and right then and there, it feels like a staring contest has just begun between the two of you. She’s the first to break away with a blink. “You’ve already managed to reel in the attention of a couple of boys and out of all those applicants-“

You raise a hand, eyes going wide once again in a ‘hold on’ kind of gesture.

  
“Hold on right there, missy! Don’t call them applicants. They are not,” You place emphasis. “-applicants. You’re just fucking with me, I know that. You can stop the act now.”

“Y/N, there is no act,” Alisa squeezes out, pressing the phone against her chest in a tight hold as her eyes glaze in worry. “I already picked an applicant for you and I think he won’t be that bad. I’m sure you’ll like him.”

  
“And you would do something like this and why?” Your blood is slightly boiling at this point and you’re feeling more than agitated.

There’s a throbbing in your head that won’t go away, and your fingers twitch to hold onto something to keep you feeling sane. This was something you hadn’t expected Haiba to do, and out of all things she could’ve done, she decided to pick a rent-a-boyfriend kind of deal.

“Like what’s with this boyfriend for hire deal like why would you set me up for this? I don’t want this!”

Swallowing the saliva down her throat, Alisa attempts a calm approach at your slightly feral self, “I just thought you seemed kind of lonely and you needed someone. I didn’t think you’d get really upset over this, I mean you don’t have to take this seriously.”

“What do you mean I don’t have to take this seriously?” Your voice goes a pitch higher. “This is a person, Haiba! A person! Fleshy flesh dude who you think I’m going to go out with for a month. What the hell man! I don’t wanna do this thing, it’s just plain weird and it looks like I’m desperate when I don’t even wanna be in a relationship right now!”

“I know that!” She screeches right back. “But c’mon Y/N! You haven’t been with a person for a while now!”

“It doesn’t matter! That doesn’t mean I have to do this rent-a-boyfriend! This is just so stupid!” You reply, throwing your hands in the air. “And what the hell are you thinking I could fall in love with a dude in a month? That’s impossible! You know that I haven’t been with someone for a while for a reason! You know I don’t wanna deal with all this love bullshit! I get that you’re in love and you want me to feel it,” You mock. “But wake up, Alisa! You don’t have to drag me into knowing how love feels!”  
  


The half-Russian lady turns a second silent, staring at you with a sort-of pouty expression on her pretty doll face. Of course, she’s taken into consideration all these things and being the Haiba that she was, she’s got at least one last ace trick up her sleeve that she was sure to pull you into agreement.

Clasping her hands together, she beams.

“Well that’s great then!”

  
The expression on your face breaks and you look at her in angry confusion. “Huh?”

“It’s awesome you won’t fall in love,” She continues much to the mixed emotions building up inside you. “Now we get to earn 50k yen! That was pretty much what I was hoping for anyway.”

Her words twist your feelings into a knot, and you’re taking in deep breaths not to just blow a fuse right then and there. You close your eyes while inhaling, exhaling right after to open E/C eyes paired with a scrunch of your brows.

You raise a hand again. “What? Hold on Alisa because you are confusing the hell out of me. Let me get this straight, you’re in this for the cash?”

“Yep!” She chirps and you pinch the bridge of your nose, staring up at her right after.

“First of all you’re dumb and second of all, why the hell didn’t you just tell me this in the first place?”

Alisa raises a finger and a cheeky grin to boot, “To mess with you duh! I know you’re not into this love business so I knew the 50k was ours in an instant. Isn’t it great? 50k and the chance to be treated nicely! Imagine all the free food you’re gonna get from all those dates.”

“Ugh,” You groan, though her words got you weighing in the pros and the cons in your head. “You do have a point there. I think it’ll feel nice to go out again with someone.”

“So you’ll do it?” Your roomie looks at you with bright eyes and you swallow the saliva down your throat, nose crinkling as your mind finishes up weighing the in-between. Unfortunately, the positive side of this situation outweighed the bad and you bite a cookie in reluctance.

“I’ll do it but only for the cash. I guarantee you there will be no falling in love whatsoever. This dude you picked out for me better be a nice one or I’m making you pay for it, got it?”

..

“Alisa! I’ll be heading out now!” You call from the hallway of your shared penthouse, slinging your bag around your shoulder with a small huff. Your silver-haired roomie appears before you in her pajamas, though her eyes scrutinize your form almost immediately. You could see it in the way her nose wrinkles, and her eyes narrow. 

“No! No! You are not going out like that!” She whines like a child, gesturing towards oversized campus hoodie and the grey sweats you were wearing.

“C’mere and let me dress you up properly!”

“No way!” You shake your head, stuffing your keys inside the front pocket of your hoodie as you make the move to stuff your feet in your shoes.

“I’m almost always late because you always have to dress me up!”

“I don’t think it hurts to look good, does it?”

True to her course, Alisa Haiba was really a fashion student and she’s looking at you with a such a smug face.

“Ugh, I hate you.”

“Yeah, whatever Pinnochio.”

.

You’ll say it once again but true to her course, Alisa Haiba was indeed a fashion student. The outfit she picked out for you looked like it came straight out from pinterest picture or something and you couldn’t help but like the casualness to it.

High-waisted and loose denim blue shorts paired with a white tank top tucked neatly inside, along with an oversized light blue and white flannel as an overcoat and a black belt looped through your bottom to keep it in place. You wondered where fashion students get these kinds of inspirations. You mean, she even spared you a large white tote bag that went along with your outfit.

“For your legs, I want you to wear these mid-calf socks and these,” she held up your plain white sneakers while you stood there staring at your self in the mirror. She’s clearly given this much thought. “-Shoes, got it?”

You rolled your eyes, eyeing your attire and feeling much like a toy to Alisa’s amusement. You reminded her of a child.

“Yes mama. I’m just your practice doll, aren’t I?”

“Yep,” She popped the ‘p’. “You’re my little barbie doll for playing dress-up! Now hurry along, or you’re gonna be late for class.”

“And who’s fault is that?” You grumble loud enough for her to hear, stuffing your feet inside the white sneakers just as she instructed you to do so. She merely laughs, before heading back inside the living room to continue eating her breakfast.

“Tell me how it goes!”

“Damn you, Alisa Haiba!” 

.  
  


“Professor, I am not late!” You burst through the door just as the mid-twenty year old man is about to check your name off his list. “I am here and I am not late!”

Your professor chuckles, setting down the clipboard before gesturing towards the whole class who are staring down at you in amusement. “Glad you could make it, miss L/N. Take a seat and don’t worry. I can’t really say I care whether you’re late or not as long as you make an appearance for attendance.”

He turns his attention towards the rest of his students. “Same could be said to you lot.”

College professors were awesome.

.

Class has ended and you’re heading out the campus, binder in hand as you take out your phone to check the time for the day.

_  
1:33 pm_

Professor has dismissed you early and much to your supposed delight, other subjects had the plans on burying your bunch with a pile of workload. You’re making a mental list to yourself as to what you’re going to do, making a decision of texting your roomie you were headed towards the cafe to do your work and maybe grab a cup of coffee and a stress-reliever to-go. Of course, with her classes-free schedule, the fashion student responds immediately.  
  


_Roomie 👻 : Gotcha. Enjoy ;))_

_What’s with the wink? That’s a little sus what do you have planned  
  
_

_Roomie 👻 : Oh nothing boo im just telling you to enjoy the rest of your day hehe_

_I swear to god youre so sus but okay whatever_

“Hm? And who might you be texting?”

A calm but deep voice pulls you up from your phone, eyes coming into contact with a pair of hazel ones that glint much like a cat under the gaze of the sun. He’s a tall male, much taller than you and there’s a smile that plays along the corner of his lips. His hazel eyes stare down at your figure, and you simply raise a brow.

“And who might you be?” You place emphasis on the ‘you’ and he merely chuckles, the sound rumbling against the back of his throat. He stretches a hand high above his head before rubbing his nape.

“Hm? Aren’t you the one who applied for the rent-a-boyfriend thing?” He asks, peering down at you in slight amusement and the realization hits you like an awaiting school bus as yesterday’s night flash backs to you. You’re groaning, bringing your palm to your face. “Oh no...Oh no..good god..no.”

“And here I expected an excited hug or a kiss in the cheek,” He feigns a look of hurt, placing a hand against where his heart lay. “Ouch. Thanks for the warm welcome, gf.”

“Oh god,” You mutter before sighing, already having an idea as to what kind of person he might be. “I totally forgot about this shit, ugh.” You mutter, staring down and biting the bottom of your lip. It was quite obvious how you wanted to get this thing over with, what with the way you sounded so agitated and in a hurry. Foot tapping against the floor, you whip your head up to meet him face to face. “But to clear things up, mister, I definitely did not apply for this. My roomie was the one who set me up for this kind of shit, man. I definitely don’t wanna do this but here we are now. My name’s Y/N L/N and you are?”

“Straight to the point, I like it,” The man towering over your frame chuckles. “Kuroo Tetsurō but you can call me yours.”

You’re already scrunching your nose in disgust at his words, resisting the urge to roll your eyes at the cheeky playful grin that forms on his face.

”How cheesy, Kuroo-san but I’m sorry to say that I’m pretty busy right now.” You don’t mean to sound smug but you’re not going to lie and say you aren’t. You hoped he got the message that you were a busy student and you didn’t have time to deal with trivial matters such as he. “I’ve got a lot of work to do so please don’t get in my way.”

  
“It’s a boyfriend’s job to help their damsel in distress, no?” He pipes back and you shake your head, tutting a finger as you push past him. 

“Not today, my prince. I’m not a damsel in distress in need of your saving,” You begin to walk further away but you only happen to be in a few steps ahead when the phone in your hand buzzes to your slight surprise. 

_Roomie 👻: Take him with you or I’ll take away all your sweets._

Your eyes go wide at the text and you mutter under your breath just as you struggle to type with a single hand.

_What the fuck are you a psychic or something the hell_

_Roomie 👻: I just had a gut feeling you’d do something like leaving him 🔪 now take him with you or the sweets go_

_You are a devil Alisa Haiba and I will curse you for this_

_You know you love me boo <33 I didn’t dress you up for nothing _

You scoff at her last text but made no effort to deny her statement. Sighing, you pocket your phone into your shorts and turn on your heal in a defeated way. Lifting your arms at your sides slightly, you call towards your supposed boyfriend. “But hey big guy! I take it you’re willing to keep this damsel for company?”

“For the princess, I’ll do anything,” Kuroo responds much to his delight and to your beaten self.

.

“Where are we going?” He’s the first to break the silence in the air, trailing beside your figure walking at a calm pace. You glance up at him.

“I forgot you were beside me. Uhm-okay so we’re going to a cafe that I like but we gotta take the train so I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, I don’t mind as long as I’m with you,” Kuroo’s quick to pipe back and you roll your eyes.

“C’mon man, we only just met.”

“I gotta do everything that I can to make you fall in love with me, ya know.”  
  


You take a sharp left turn and he follows your actions right after. You begin your clarification case and point.

”I get that but listen up buddy, I’m in this for the cash. There is no way in hell that I’m falling for someone like you. Like no way...in your dreams...no way josé...nuh uh...”

Kuroo smirks at the way you continue your rambling of disagreement, cocking his brow upwards in near delight as he watches you add gestures to your words. Your eyes are closed, you’re shaking your head and you’re mumbling out words he could care less for and whatnot, pacing slightly ahead of him with your head held high and your hand moving around.

“Like nope, nope, nope. I’d rather die than fall in love-“

“Hey I think you should watch where you’re going.”

He’s not doing anything to stop you and your rambling, but he does spit out a couple of warnings that you’re clearly not paying much mind to so you continue on and on.

“I’m not so stupid as to fall-“

“I really think you should open your eyes.”

“I’m going to be saying adiós to you in a month with 50k in my hA-“ A yelp is what finishes your sentence for you and you could feel your foot buckle, eyes closing to brace yourself for that hard and cemented impact that’ll definitely leave a mark on your ass. However to your confusion and surprise, you’re still standing, held up by strong arms and pressed softly against a chest.

“Dude, you should seriously watch where you’re going,” He mutters, his breath tickling your nose as he tilts his head down to look at you before gesturing up ahead. “We’re in a crossing and here you are waltzing in and nearly about to get run over.”

Twisting your head to look behind you, you take note of the countless speedy cars that continue to race past you and a couple of people, feeling the rapid beat of your heart pumping against your chest at the mere fact of death looming over your frame near moments ago.

You face forward, looking down for a second. “How cliche...you can let go of me now.”

“No thank you?” Kuroo asks though he does what you say and releases you from his hold. You dust the invisible dust off yourself while holding on to your binder, swallowing the pride in you to grumble a “thank you,” without looking at him in the eye. A smug smirk of course, tugs at his lips.

“Not a problem, princess.”

“I’m not a princess.”

“Okay then gold digger,” He says just as you whip your head to look at him when he speaks once more. “Look, the light turned green. Let’s go.”

He strides ahead at the pedestrian lane, mixing in with the group of people who seek to get to the other side of the road like you were, and you squeeze past them to reach his side, increasing the speed of your pace to catch up to him. You tug at his shirt.

“Wait hold on, what did you call me? Gold digger? Uhm-what?”

He shoots you a grin,”Well you said you were in this for the cash.”

“Well you’re not wrong,” You stifle a laugh before clearly faking an angry frown. “But hey! I am so not a gold digger! I have my morals and I’m not gonna go that low...” You pucker your bottom lip out and exaggerate a hair tuck behind the ear gesture. “But if there’s cash involved then maybe...”

“Mm,” He hums. “A gold digger at heart indeed.”

“Gotta get that cash and live a good life, you get what I mean,” You shrug, rubbing your index finger and middle finger with your thumb. “Get that head, get that bread, then leave, peace out kinda thang.”

He lets out a short laugh at your words.

“I agree.”

.

The bell jingles to welcome you and your plus one, alerting the waitress by the door of the newcomers for the hour. The glass door makes it so easy for her to see whoever finds themselves stumbling on the quaint and dainty shop and the waitress by the doorway is definitely familiar with your friendly face, though not so much with the male beside you, whom she makes a face of wonder sent towards your direction.

“Welcome back Y/N! I’m so glad to see you!” She greets and you smile. However, before you can say anything else she shifts her attention towards the man beside you. Gesturing with a hand, she motions. “And who might this be?”

You open your mouth to speak but oh so naturally, Kuroo’s the one to beat you to it.

“Her boyfriend,” He says with a cheeky proud huff and you slap his mouth at once, glaring at him menacingly before smiling sheepishly at the friendly waitress once again.

“With a space in the middle between boy and friend, Trish.”

Trish makes a raise of a brow as though to say, “really?” And you insist with your eyes that you meant your words. She shrugs, though still looking unconvinced yet she nonetheless leads you and Kuroo to a table beside the glass window.

Once she drops the menus and leaves for a while to let you and your supposed friend decide, you turn to your playmate.

“Do me a favor and don’t introduce yourself as my boyfriend please,” You plead and he merely shakes his head.

“Why? Isn’t that what I’m supposed to say?”

You pause in hesitation,”Well..technically yeah but like...” Kuroo raises a brow and watches patiently as you rack the words up in your head, though of course, you ultimately find yourself with nothing but an empty brain. So, you opt for a shake of your head. “Just don’t. It’s weird. We just met for a day.”

Kuroo does less than disagree to your words and raises his both hands in the air as a sign of defeat. ”You’re the boss.”

“Thank you,” You crack an awkward smile and luckily before things can turn into a dip, an icebreaker slides right back in.

“I’m back so what can I get ya?” Trish’s form pops out of nowhere and you flinch at her sudden appearance, though you’re quick to hand her the menu with a smile and come up with, “the usual.” Meanwhile, Kuroo orders nothing but a coffee, handing the waitress the menu instead and Trish is then quick to depart with your orders already mentally ready.

“What you gonna do now?” The boy asks, watching the waitress leave before shifting his whole attention on you as you take out a stack of books, your notebook and your laptop. You smile, though rather forced.

“My stupid school shit or SSS in order words.”

“That’s got a nice ring to it.”

”Thanks.”

.

There’s nothing but silence reigning in your table, only broken by the sound of you tapping rapidly at your laptop or the occasional sighs that have left your mouth. An hour or so has passed and the coffee you ordered has gone cold by now, along with the untouched plate of hot chocolate pudding you ordered for yourself. Kuroo sips on his own cup of coffee without another word peeping from his mouth, choosing to shift between the outside world and this graciously stressed out girl seated across him, who is hell bent on staring at her laptop.

Your brow is furrowed together in a light wrinkle and you’re leaning onto the hand holding your pencil.

“-Shift to a low-carbon economy...Stable relationship that doesn’t diminish the needs of both sides that benefit... “ You’re mumbling indistinctly under your breath, tapping at a key repeatedly on your keyboard while writing on the piece of paper. “Prompts deployment of fiscal and monetary policies to maintain growth...free flow of knowledge and interconnections between borders...”

“Hey what’re you doing?” He’s a normal human being and boredom hits him too. You break away from your trance to rub your temple and sigh.

“Ah, economics. We have a test tomorrow and I’m in major trouble if I don’t encode this down.”

“You should take a break. You haven’t even touched your coffee and your...” Kuroo stares at the brown fudge in a cup, squinting to make out that goop. “What’s that? Melted chocolate? Brownie? It kinda looks like crap the hell?”

A twinkling of laughter rings in his ears and he’s happy to see you smile at him for the first time of the day, ”No, what the heck. It’s pudding. Come, try it.”

You grab the tiny spoon laying on the plate underneath the cup and scoop a part of the top of the pudding out, directing the silverware full of chocolate towards the male across you. He opens his mouth and shoots a wink, though you merely roll your eyes and shove the spoon in a little aggressively in return.

He catches it with a little choke, pulling the spoon out of his mouth once he’s got the pudding settled in nicely.

“Hey, I could’ve chocked and died.”

“But you didn’t,”

You stick your tongue out before settling your hand atop the table. “Now shut it and taste the pudding. How is it? It’s definitely one of my faves here I swear. It’s so good isn’t it?”

Kuroo makes an act of tasting it thoroughly, smacking his lips together and letting out all sorts of hums as you roll your eyes yet again. Finally, after a second or five, he shrugs, pulling the cup from your side towards him.

“Meh. It’s okay. I’ve had better.”

Your eye twitches, but you couldn’t help but let that playful smile sink in your face.

“Oh give me that!” You growl, grabbing the plate and dragging it back towards your side of the table with a satisfactory smirk.

Kuroo harrumphs, tutting at you with a wag of his slender finger. “C’mon gold diggie, you gotta share once in a while okay?”

“No way,” You shake your head, crossing your arms. “You said it was only okay to you so obviously you don’t want it. I’ll have it then.”

You make the grand gesture of taking a bite and savoring the taste, letting him know how much you enjoyed such a savory delight. He frowns, letting his elbow rest on the table where he props his head on his hand.

“How mean,” He’s pouting, drumming the fingers of his free hand on the table. He continues to watch from directly across you, seeing how much you savored the pudding with each and every bite. By now, you’ve forgotten about that playful banter and it’s only because you’re intently and definitely more interested on that chocolate dessert rather than him. He doesn’t take his eyes off you, still yet to say another word and silence rises in the air once more besides the clicking of the spoon against the porcelain cup.

“Y’know you mumble while you study right?”

Of course, he’s the one to break this golden silence. He wants your attention on him and he’s happy to see that he’s snatched it, seeing you freeze midway through your eating in slight guilt. You wave your spoon. “Oh, my bad. I didn’t mean to bother you, it’s just that it kinda helps me remember.”

“Nah, I don’t mind,” Kuroo responds earnestly and you raise a brow at his words though you say nothing else in return. He uses the opportunity to slide in another couple of words. “I think you look really cute when you’re in the zone.”

Heat rushes into your face and the tips of your ears burn bright red, hiding your flushed cheeks with the sleeves of your flannel as Kuroo merely laughs at your response.

You glare at him, sticking your tongue out with a whine,”You’re so annoying!”

.

“Care to tell me the time, wifey?” You spit out to break the silence over the bustling of the cafe, looking up from your computer to see Kuroo staring at you with a raised brow and a slight tilt of the corner of his lips. Your cheeks dust red and you cough. “It’s a habit I say whenever me and my friends go out and I ask for something.”

“Definitely didn’t expect to be the woman in this relationship but who’s to say I don’t mind? Wife me up good, hubby.” He shoots at you and an amused air escapes your nose, followed by a smile that you couldn’t help but let seep through.

“Haha, you’re so funny, darling,” You utter the nickname sarcastically but Kuroo simply responds to it with a satisfied sound and his thumb and pointer finger at his chin. “Hey, I like the sound of that. Do call me more, sweetie.”

“Oh so we’re exchanging pet names now?” You’re quick to deadpan and he flashes you a cheeky grin.

“You’re hopeless. C’mon, just tell me the time.”

“Okay, okay. It’s 5:42. We’ve been here for two hours.”

Eyes nearly bulging out of your sockets, you raise your voice a tad bit, “2 hours? Why didn’t you tell me? I didn’t mean to keep you here so late. Let’s go, we’re leaving.”

You’re immediate in your words as you begin tidying up your table, shutting down your computer and throwing in your school books inside your bag in a flurry of movements. However, you do have the assistance of Kuroo to also thank as he does a great job in making your life easier.

“Gotcha, boss. Where we heading this time?” He questions in curiosity, handing you a neatly stacked and tucked pile of papers that you gratefully took from him. You look up from your bag, eyebrows both raised. “I’m going home and you’re going to your home. Where else?”

“Aw,” Kuroo whines in response to your words. “Already?”

“Well, yeah. I gotta prepare for the test tomorrow, remember?” You strap the tote bag over your shoulder, standing up from your seat. “I’m stressing over this test man. I need my chocolate chip cookies back at home. The test is covering like half the book and we’re still in the first semester. It’s crazy.”

At your words, Kuroo perks a brow again while stepping out the table, “Chocolate chip cookies?”

You merely shrug, “My favorite snack to eat when I’m stressed. It’s bad but it is what it is. Sweets are my happy pill and my de-stressors. Nothing can change that.”

“Gotcha.”

-

“I’m homeeeeyiiAH,” A weird noise escapes past your lips as Alisa is immediately up in your face, smiling from cheek to cheek. She’s looking at you expectantly, hands clasped together in a tight hold next to her face.

“So?”

“So what?”

She flicks your forehead. “Don’t play dumb with me. How was he? The guy?”

  
Your mouth opens and her words hit you like a truck, “Oh yeah. Well, he’s okay. Are my cookies in the fridge?” 

Pushing past her, you take your shoes off and stride right into the living room, leaving a gawking Alisa to trail right behind your steps.

“He’s okay?” She bellows. “He’s okay? Girl, you better tell me more or I will beat it out of you if I have to.”

“Woah, easy there,” You huff out an air through your nose, leaning against the countertop. “What do you want me to say? That-“ You raise your voice to a falsetto. “ _oh he’s so charming, oh he’s lovely, oh I’m so lucky, he’s so handsome! I am so in love?_ “

You finish with a bite out of your cookie and a shake of your head. “Nah, he was fine.”

“Ugh, you suck at giving deets,” Alisa groans and you shoot her a glare but say nothing else. “Was he good-looking? Playful? Gentlemanly? C’mon Y/N! Give me something!”

“You’re practically begging, dang. A little desperado aren’t ya?” You chuckle, turning around to rinse your hands in the sink as Alisa makes the motion of choking you. “Well, like I don’t know about the first question. I didn’t really get to uhm..look into his face much? Uhm, he’s definitely playful? Sly, cheeky, provocative, yeah. You get the gist.”

“So do you like him?”

“I don’t mind. He’s okay.”

Alisa seems satisfied with your answer and you sigh in relief.

“Did you get his number?”

“Ah shit.”

-

_Unknown: Gold diggie! It’s me_

The phone on your table buzzes awake and you tie your hair up into a bun, checking out what ever’s gotten your phone to light up. The flash of numbers alert you but you relax, reading the message with a small smile.

_Blocked. I don’t know you_

_You’re mean._

_Save my number boo_

You lay yourself comfortably on your bed, rolling on your side to prop your back against the mattress.

_Stop texting me_

_Nope. No can do._

_Did you get home safely?_

_Arent you thoughtful_

_  
__I’m not that mean_

_I know how to treat a lady_   
  


_Yuck_

_I swear go away_

_No i kinda like staying with you_

_Weirdo okay whatever 😺_

_leave me alone 😾_

_😾😾 i said no ❗️❗️_

_Whatever stop texting meeee_

_i have to study for a test im extremely worried theres so many things to remember_

_hey hey Hey_

_You got this_

_Dont worry okay_

_You’re gonna do so good in the test_

_😔 i can only pray_

_Ill manifest 😘 dw_

_youre annoying_

_yOuRe anNoYiNg 🤡_

_Say what ya want youre stuck with me_

_👻 Boo btch im a ghost_

The bedhead chuckles at your choice of lyrics, letting the towel hang around his neck a little while longer. His fingers fleet over the screen of his phone in rapid succession, nothing in his room but the sounds of his fingers pressing the digital keyboard.

_You’re cute_


End file.
